


Between Heart and Mouth

by anamuan



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Pining, Sexual Experimentation, improvised lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan
Summary: Consumed by his own desire, Lan Wangji parted the edges of his under-robe. Lost in the unsatisfiable urge to pull Wei Wuxian closer, until there was no space between them, Lan Wangji tugged the drawstring of his trousers loose as well, and pulled himself free.





	Between Heart and Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phonestrap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phonestrap/gifts).



> Written for the prompt phonestrap left here: [Lan Wangji 打飞机 (da fei ji) - Lan Wangji beats off](https://anamuan.dreamwidth.org/464068.html?thread=7297988#cmt7297988), and to advance [lionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheart)'s WangXian agenda

Lan Wangji had not done _this_ before, but it was because he'd never felt the need to. In truth, he thought he had not truly known what what need _was_ before meeting Wei Wuxian. Occasionally his body sought its own release as he slept, but in his waking hours such activities had never before held true appeal. It seemed...messy. At best.

Now, though, now Lan Wangji was consumed by need. Wei Wuxian spoke and smiled and moved, all with a rangey grace that could only be described as "action without intent". It was beautiful, breathtaking. 

It frayed Lan Wangji's control past bearing.

He thought of nearly nothing else. Lan Wangji's solitary meditations became contemplations of him. In Uncle's class, there to be a good example, Lan Wangji was distracted from lessons. All his attention was instead almost painfully attuned to Wei Wuxian sitting at his back. 

In the Library Pavilion, faced with his chatter and teasing alone, bearing the full force of all of Wei Wuxian's attention, Lan Wangji felt as though he were trapped at the center of a firestorm, and movement in any direction would have him caught in the flames. 

Consumed by his own desire, Lan Wangji parted the edges of his under-robe. Lost in the unsatisfiable urge to pull Wei Wuxian closer, until there was no space between them, Lan Wangji tugged the drawstring of his trousers loose as well, and pulled himself free. 

He hissed as his hand touched his already hard cock, fingers calloused from the sword and guqin rough on sensitive skin. He hadn't realized it would feel like _this_ , a sharp spike of pleasure rushing through him.

His head fell back, unbound hair dishevelling on the pillow, and he wrapped his fingers around himself more firmly and tentatively stroked himself from the root to the tip. 

It was too rough like this, nothing to ease the slide--and Lan Wangji hadn't expected this either, to be so hard, so wanting, so desperate to be touched, and then for that touch to be so overwhelming. 

He pulled back and teased himself with just the tips of his fingers. That felt better, wholly pleasurable, unmarred by discomfort. But it wasn't enough. It made him want _more_ \-- but how to get that, he wasn't sure. 

Lan Wangji paused long enough to remove his trousers and fold them neatly to the side before resuming his position on the bed, spreading his legs apart and reaching for his cock again. It was somehow more exciting to be bared like this, and he couldn't help but think of Wei Wuxian in a similar position on some other bed; the need to touch again became overwhelming. 

His cock was even more sensitive than before, so Lan Wangji kept his touches gentle and fleeting. They raised his excitement, but gave no relief, and he thrashed his head a little against the low pillow in frustration, and bit his lip. He trailed his fingers lower, gentling further, but the tips of his fingers against his balls tickled more than anything else. He continued on. 

He moved his explorations further back, brushing against his perineum--and _that_ felt good, so he pressed against it again, more firmly. It sparked pleasure up through his balls to his cock. He pressed the pad of his thumb against himself there, and then began to rub slowly. It almost felt like a hand around his cock. 

He teased further back, sliding a rough finger into the cleft of his ass, and then pulled back, remembering suddenly as he brushed the delicate skin there what he had overheard once in Caiyi Town: to use oil to slick the way. Oil, at least, he had. Tea tree oil was easily obtained for hair care. He picked up the bottle on the shelf next to his bed and poured a small amount over his fingers.

He used his now-slicked fingers to slide into the cleft of his ass until he found his hole, rubbing the oil into the puckered skin there. It felt nice, an almost soothing counterpoint to the insistent throbbing of his cock, the undemanding press and slide of his fingers against the edge of his rim building a steady thrumming in the pit of his stomach. 

He poured more oil over his hands a few times, teasing at the edge of his hole and dragging his knuckles against his perineum while thinking about the way Wei Wuxian might feel between his spread thighs or with Wei Wuxian’s hands here beneath him instead, until the need clawed its way up his throat and threatened to spill from his opened mouth. When Lan Wangji tentatively wrapped his hand, slick with oil, around his cock again, it felt incredible. _This_ was what he'd needed before, some slickness to ease to way.

He tightened his grip and stroked himself more firmly, remembering the lean strength in Wei Wuxian's naked form as he'd entered the Cold Spring. How Lan Wangji had ached to reach for him then; how he had restrained himself. How he could seek his release now, flushed head of his cock leaking between his fingers as he arched first up into his fist and then back against his fingers below.

He shoved his hips frantically between his hands, chasing the pleasure in his body that rose and rose. Something coiled low in his stomach that drove him onward, seeking more. 

Lan Wangji pressed more firmly against his hole, feeling it begin to part around him to let him in, and it sent such a shock of pleasure through him that it felt like he was nearly about to reach some sort of pinnacle. He pulled at himself faster, tightening his grip as he reached the head of his cock and easing off again on the downstroke, thinking about the way Wei Wuxian's lips wrapped around his name, when he suddenly heard Wei Wuxian's voice float in through the papered windows as if conjured. 

"Where do you think Lan Zhan is?" Wei Wuxian asked, and Lan Wangji shoved himself down hard against his hand, aching _want_ hitting him in the chest as his finger slid abruptly inside. Pleasure shot through him so intensely that he had to bite down on his lip to keep from shouting as he came just as abruptly, vision fuzzing at the edges as he spilt over his hand and high up onto his stomach. 

"I told you to stop bothering him; you're only making trouble for yourself!" replied Young Master Jiang on the far edge of Lan Wangji's consciousness. 

"I'm not bothering him. I'm only wondering," Wei Wuxian said. The pout in Wei Wuxian's voice was obvious to anyone, everyone, even to Lan Wangji in his jingshi, who had come drying on his skin and a finger in his ass as he tried to catch his breath. It made a faint, fatal hope rise in his chest. 

Lan Wangji shifted gingerly, feeling the slight discomfort for the first time as he eased out of himself. It was nothing to the pang in his heart when he heard Wei Wuxian, farther away than before say, "Come on, there's nothing to do here. Let's go have some fun!"

It was all a mess. 

Lan Wangji cleaned up with the washing water and washcloths kept near his bed, as they were kept in every Cloud Recesses’ area meant for rest. He redressed, smoothing out wrinkles and combing out his hair neatly. He retied his forehead ribbon fastidiously and when he emerged from his room only a few moments later, his face showed nothing of the turmoil in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the title of:  
>  **Conversation between Heart and Mouth**
> 
> Thinner the day before yesterday,  
> even thinner yesterday,  
> the more I look, the thinner I become.  
> I sleep in the morning,  
> sleep in the evening,  
> too lazy to comb my hair.  
> Speaking of evening  
> makes me fear this evening  
> but now it’s evening again.  
> I want yet should not think about him;  
> I want and yet cannot push him from my mind.  
> With my mouth I ask my heart;  
> with my heart I ask my mouth.
> 
> Anonymous Poetry Collection by Feng Menglong (1574-1646)


End file.
